royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MisLuck/Dolls I own
The links from the dolls name takes you to my doll blog so you can really meet all my dolls! ^^ Ever After High Signatures * Raven Queen - European Version and collector brought second wave. * Apple White - European Version, used first wave, missing ring and necklace, used with dress (so three) * Madelaine Hatter - bought from collector, all items with her, box missing (US diary). Second one is second wave doll , bought from collector, all items in. * Briar Beauty - Bought as nude doll so not sure what line but got her the basic dress. Wears thronecoming shoes that came with the doll. Another European Version. * Ashlynn Ella - One from collector and her hair is opened, all items in, box missing (US diary). Other is European Version. * Hunter Huntsman - European Version, US version bought used, all parts in, two second hand dolls. * Cerise Hood - European and UK Version. Third bought from collector, all items in. * Lizzie Hearts - European version and two UK version which are second wave. * Poppy o' Hair - European Version. Second hand with clothes. * Holly o' Hair - European Version. Second hand with clothes. * Dexter Charming - UK version, second one used, jacket and scarf missing. * Blondie Lockes - EU and French version. Both first wave. * Duchess Swan - German Version, all three. :D * Kitty Cheshire - UK version. * Cedar Wood - bought used, has all items with her, no box (German diary). * Ginger Breadhouse - German Version * Darling Charming - US and UK Version. * Faybelle Thorn - US Version and UK version. * Rosabella beauty - US Version and germany version. * Bunny Blanc - US Version and second hand doll, all items in. * Alistair Wonderland - US and UK Version. * Melody Piper - US and two UK Version. * Farrah Goodfairy - UK version. * C. A Cupid - German version. * Meeshell Mermaid - UK version, three of them. * Nina Thumbell - US version, two of them. * Jillian Beanstalk - US version. * Justine Dancer - US version x2, newer and older (with and without diary). Legacy Day * Apple White - bought from collector, all items in, box missing. Another one bought used, missing shoes, earrings and handbag. * Raven Queen - bought from private person, collar cut but all items and box in. Guessing European. * Ashlynn Ella - European Version. * Cerise Hood - European version. * Briar Beauty - bought from collector, all items in, no box. Guessing European. * Madeline Hatter - German version Getting Fairest * Raven Queen - European Version. * Apple White - European Version. * Madelaine Hatter - European Version. * Briar Beauty - European Version. Thronecoming * Raven Queen - German Version (2), one not sure * Apple White - European version. * Blondie Lockes - German Version and European Version. * C. A. Cupid - European version. * Briar Beauty with playset - Bought used from collectors, almost everything in. Spring Unsprung * Briar Beauty - German version. * Cerise Hood - EU version. * Holly O'Hair - EU version * Cedar Wood - Eu Version, two. * Lizzie Hearts with playset - EU version, nude doll and another playset. Way Too Wonderland * Kitty Chesire - German version * Lizzie Hearts - German version * Courtly Jester - US version * Apple White - used, all parts in * Raven Queen - with the playset Hat-Tastic Party *Cerise Hood - US version *Madeline Hatter - UK version, with playset, used doll with most of acessories, no playset. *Briar Beauty - German version * Cedar Wood - UK Through the Woods *C.A. Cupid - used, all parts in *Ashlynn Ella - US version *Poppy O'Hair - UK Version *Blondie Lockes - UK Version Date Night *Raven Queen and Dexter Charming - UK version Fairest on Ice *Ashlynn Ella - used, all parts in *Poppy O'Hair - US version. Sugar Coated * Madelaine Hatter - US version. *Holly O' Hair - US version *Cedar Wood - US Version. Enchanted Picnic *Blondie Lockes - US version. *Raven Queen - US version. Book Party *Lizzie Hearts - US Version. *Kitty Chesire - US version. School Spirit * Raven Queen - US version, two of them * Apple White - US version, two of them Dragon Games *Harelow - US version. *Deerla - US version. *Featherly - US version. *Raven Queen - US version. *Mira Shards - European version, US version. *Darling Charming - US version. *Holly O' Hair - US version, two *Apple White with Braeburn - UK. Budget Signatures *Raven Queen - UK Version *Apple White - UK Version Birthday Ball *Duchess Swan - US Version *Blondie Lockes - US version. Epic Winter *Veronicub - US version *Foxanne - US version *Madeline Hatter - German Version *Apple White - German Version and UK version *Briar Beauty - German Version *Blondie Lockes - German Version *Crystal Winter - German Version *Ashlynn Ella - UK version. *Rosabella Beauty - UK Version *Daring Charming - UK Version Archery Club * Rosabella Beauty * Bunny Blanc * Ashlynn Ella Hairstyling Holly *Holly O'Hair Powerful Princess Tribe *Apple White - UK *Holly O'hair - UK *Madeline Hatter - UK Related dolls and items * Gigi Grant - bought from collector, all items in, box missing * Secret Hearts Diary - used, working * Apple White's fainting couch Getting Other Dolls Frozen *Elsa - Ice version - Disney, two of them *Elsa - Disney classic collection *Anna - Snow version - Disney (With highlight in hair) *Anna - Disney (snow dress, withouthighlight) *Elsa - Coronation and sleep time set *Anna - Coronation and sleep time set *Anna - Disney deluxe version *Elsa - Disney deluxe version *Elsa, sparkling body *Anna - iceskating version *Kristoff Monster High (will look into) *Draculaura - Basic, Sweet 16, Ghouls Rule, Picture Day, Freaky Fusion, Monster Exchange *Abbey Dominable - School's out, Ghouls Rule, Picture Day, *Howleen - Ghouls Fair, 13 wishes *Ghoulia - *Twyla - 13 wishes, School starts, Freak Du Chick noir x2, some version, electrified *Frankie - Ghouls Rule, 13 wishes, Ghoul Spirit, Freak Du Chick, some x2 *Operetta - Campus Stroll, Fusion, Picture Day, 1 other *Robecca - Between Classes, Freaky Fusion *Sirena von Boo *Bonita Femur *Kjersti Trollson *Spectra Vondergeist - School's out, Ghoul's Night Out x2, Getting Ghostly, Picture Day, two something *Lagoona Blue - Classroom, exchange program *5 create a monster *Rochelle Goyle - Scaris City of Frights and Freak Du Chick playset, zombie shake *Clawdeen - 2 Ghouls Alive, School's out, one with a suit, family pack version *Amanita Nightshade *Elissabat *Catty Noir - 2 13 version, Boo york version, English dress version *Jane boolittle - 2 *Jinafire Long - Scaris city of Frights, Freak Du Chick *Skelita Calaveras - 2 Scaris City of Frights, Art Class *Skelita cavaleran - 2016 Collector's edition *Elle Eedee *Honey Swamp - Freak Du Chick *Venus Mc Trap - Between classes, zombie shake *Nefera DeNile - 13 wishes *Catrine Meow - visiting french version *Isi Dawndancer x2 *Gigi Grant - basic, school start *Luna Mothews *Lagoona Blue, picture day, beach, family pack with little sister *Draculaura - party hair *Howleen - family pack, 13 wishes, dance class *Lagoona - Freaky Fusion, swimming team *Operetta - picture day *Hountlywood red carpet/picture background/shelves *Viperine Gordon *Spider Wynona *Honey Swamp, basic and circus *Ghoulia and Cleo De Nile chimystry lab set *Casta Fierce Barbie Will look into *Gamer heroes *Basic blonde, brown haired *Brown haired basic Barbie *Made to Move Martial Artist *Red head, tall, slim, 84 player dress *Short, plump, pink hair, flower dress *Fashionistas 69, blue haired *Fashionistas Style doll 42, pink and blue hair with multiple outfits *Blonde, pretty barbie :D *Fashionistas tall, brown haired plead shorts *Fashionistas, black afro *Style Doll, multiple outfits, 7 movable joints *Fashionistas, lilac hair *Old Barbie, second hand x3 Disney Descants *Lonnie - Basic *Lonnie - Coronation x2 *Evie - Basic *Evie - Coronation x2 *Evie - Genie *Evie - Neon Lights ball *Evie - 2 pack with Carlos *Evie - blue dress fashion one *Carlos - 2 pack with Evie *Carlos - Neon ball 4 pack (basic) *Mal - Basic x2 *Mal - Coronation x2 *Mal - Genie *Mal - Neon Lights Ball *Mal - Basic fashion *Jane - Coronation *Jane - Basic x2 *Jane - Neon Lights *Audrey - Coronation *Audrey - Genie *Audrey - Neon Ball (4 pack) *Audrey - basic x2 *Genie - Basic *Freddie - Basic *Freddie - Genie *Freddie - Neon Ball (4pack) *Ally - Basic *Ally - Neon Lights Ball *CJ - Basic *Jay - Neon Ball 4 pack (basic) Once Upon A Zombie *Snow White *Rapunzel *Sleeping Beauty, two of them *Cinderella *Little Mermaid MC2 *Kayla ( The basic, dark haired, green eyed) - customed to me ^^ *Kayla as lilac haired *Blue and black haired girls with experiment *Red head girl with experiment Disney Dolls *Aurora *Merida - fancy *Merida - all limbs moving, horserider version *Merida - with one shoe and good face *Belle *3 Rapunzel's, two has broken legs *3 Mulan with broken legs *Cinderella *Tiana *Ariel *Pocahontas *Belle Disney deluxe with Chip *Moana disney store deluxe *Rapunzel disney store deluxe *Jasmine disney store deluxe *Aurora colour changing dress *Cinderella glitter princess, first wave Bratz *Jade with neon green streak *Sasha 3 or four *Yasmin x3, instapets *Chloe x2 *A guy without hair *Two gingers *Chick mystique Cloe *Collector special holiday doll (Cloe) *Jade *Someone with red streaks *Car *Jade - festival wibes *Cloe - festival wibes *Jade - abroad Wonder Woman *Diana Prince DC *Poison Ivy *BatGirl *Harley Quinn *Frost Action Shibajuku *Yoko, grey *Yoko, pink hair *Shizuka, Bunny hoodie *Miki *Koe *Suki Category:Blog posts